<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blanket by Midaresneku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870271">Blanket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midaresneku/pseuds/Midaresneku'>Midaresneku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sengoku Basara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, also this fic is really short, but who cares i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midaresneku/pseuds/Midaresneku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oichi still has nightmares from time to time -- but at least she still has Nagamasa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azai Nagamasa/Oda Oichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been what seemed like an eternity ago, when Oichi was still hospitalized. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been patrolling the halls, as he did in school so many years before, when he heard those soft, broken sobs. Seized by a sudden wave of horror, he’d made for that door as fast as he could and burst inside, expecting the aftermath of an accident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t been completely wrong. Nothing was broken; nothing was out of place, except for Oichi, clutching at the sheets as she continued those small, haunting sobs, her frail form shaking with each one. Perhaps, he thought, she was having that nightmare again. That recurring one she’d dream of every now and then ever since she had been sent here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He surveyed the room. All the other patients were asleep (it was midnight after all) and, as he watched one turn in bed - the lump under the quilt shifting from one place to another - it suddenly occurred to him that there might be another reason why Oichi was trembling so violently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kneeling down, he felt for the blanket that she had no doubt thrown off in her panic and found it somewhere near the foot of the nightstand. He took care not to wake her as he gently, carefully placed the sheet over her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood back, frowning. The blanket was large enough, of course, but her hands - both of which were clasped together beside her face - weren’t covered. Leaning over her again, he reached out to pull it higher - and froze as Oichi started to stir. Still half-asleep, she clawed at the air with one hand as a cat would, catching his wrist. Then, in barely a whisper - </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagamasa-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, Ichi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it, but at those words Oichi gave the faintest of smiles - so faint, in fact, that it didn’t even look like it was there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he knew it was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>